


Red and Black

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and black had been a major theme of Natasha’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "red" (no dialogue)

Red and black had been a major theme of Natasha’s life.

The Red Room had produced the Black Widow, red hair with a black suit, red blood spilled by a black soul. It was all she knew, all she had ever know and all that she had ever expected.

But then there had been an arrow that missed her by a hairsbreadth and opened a crack in her life that let the color bleed through.

Purple, the detailing on Clint’s suit, the grip on his bow. White, the crispness of Coulson’s dress shirts and the clean handkerchiefs he always carried. 

The dark blue of her new SHIELD uniform.

But there was still red in her ledger, always more of it than there was black, and no matter how carefully she balanced her accounts, it never seemed to clear her debt.

But then Natasha joined the Avengers, and the crack left by Clint’s arrow broke open. And this time, there was a flood.

Gold, the paint on Tony’s armor and the early morning light that crept into her room at Stark/Avengers Tower. Green, the physical form of Bruce’s anger and the blend of tea he often shared with her. Blue, the pattern of Steve’s suit and the smile in his eyes. Silver, the shine of Thor’s chainmail and the glow of his hammer. Pink, the shade of Pepper’s lipstick and her favorite pair of heels.

Natasha soaked in all the colors, until they were painted on her heart, and the next time she went to check the balance in her ledger, she found that it had vanished all together.

THE END


End file.
